


Steady

by ryiason



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Canon Compliant, Future Fic, Gen, M/M, Minor Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya, Minor Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryiason/pseuds/ryiason
Summary: People don't smile at him. Well, Akashi does. But Akashi isn't people.(For Mayuaka Weekend)
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Mayuzumi Chihiro
Comments: 11
Kudos: 80





	1. I. The Story

**Author's Note:**

> so what i did is make a spin in one fic to all of the prompts the next chapters will be a little story on that corresponding prompts. ha ha ha :)

Mayuzumi Chihiro _is_ done with this shit. Honest. He's been contemplating jumping off a high building for a while. The probability of him surviving if he jumps off the 10th floor rooftop is basically ninety percent. He's willing to take that chance.

"Mayuzumi-san, if you're thinking of suicide again, can you please do it _after_ you finish writing your book?"

That. _That_ is the reason why Mayuzumi wants to die. A fucking red haired gremlin entering his apartment with no qualms at seven AM. What if he was in the shower? What if he was having sex? What _if --_

"If you want to have sex _that_ badly…"

"Okay, that's it." Mayuzumi slams his hands into the table and glares at Akashi _fucking_ Seijurou, his editor. How he got the son of the most powerful and richest man in the whole Japan as his editor doesn't make sense to him either. "Maybe I just want privacy, you emperor brat."

"I knocked. You didn't answer. I thought that was enough reason to enter the apartment with my spare key."

It wasn't a 'spare' key. Akashi stole his key and made a spare of his own.

"I'm going to finish the book --"

"-- you said that three months ago --"

" -- I just need more time. Or inspiration. Or will to live."

Akashi looks at him, probably assessing the situation at hand and making calculated moves just like he did when they were in high school. "Mayuzumi-san, is it a writer's block?"

It is a writer's block. "None of your business."

Akashi sighs, pinches the bridge of his nose and closes his eyes. "Mayuzumi- _san_."

Mayuzumi grits his teeth. He _hates_ that voice. That is the voice that his own mother is using when she's disappointed. " _What_?" He growls.

Akashi snaps his eyes wide open and stares at him. His eyeballs look like a pair of saucers. He clears his throat and turns around. "I will see you tonight, Mayuzumi-san."

"Huh? Oi, we're still --" Mayuzumi says but Akashi is fast as he walks towards the door and slams it close when he leaves. "-- talki -- _what the fuck is wrong with you_?!"

Nobody answers him. But Mayuzumi knows there's a list of that somewhere.

  
  
  


#

  
  
  


_It's not like Mayuzumi wanted to be a writer after college. He took Computer Science as a major but he didn't know what to do with his degree after. He was just bored in one of his classes so he started making little stories in his notebook. Inspired by his teammates in Rakuzan, he created a murder story where Akashi is the culprit but manage to get away every single time._

_Not like he made that obvious or anything._

_On his last day in the dorm, instead of going to a party with his other dormmates, he wrote all the little stories in another notebook and thought,_ huh, that wasn't so bad?

_Mayuzumi just threw the notebook away because who cares, right?_

_The next day, the entirety of Rakuzan came to his dorm to 'help' him pack. Akashi was one of them. That should have been his first clue._

_Because the day he came back to Kyoto and Akashi called him an hour after he finished his dinner, it went downhill from there._

  
  
  
  


#

  
  
  


Mayuzumi is in the elevator with a guy, more or less the same as his height, holding a dog that's probably bigger than Mayuzumi if it stands up on its two feet. The man in question has a dark red, black roots hair and he seems so familiar that --

" _Kagami Taiga_?"

Kagami jumps and turns around to look at him. His face looks scary at first but it eases when he sees who called him.

"Mayuzumi-san? Of Rakuzan?"

When will he finally get away from that? "Yes."

"You live here?"

"No, _you_ live here?" Mayuzumi asks. "And is that the dog you've had in high school? It's still alive?"

"I've always lived here. I've been here since middle school and um, no. Nigou is a Seirin mascot so the team rotates taking care of him. He's with Mitobe-senpai and Koganei-senpai this week, I think."

"So, who's that?"

"We call him Number Three."

Mayuzumi snorts. "Of course, it is."

The elevator pings and they walk out together.

"How long have you been here?" Kagami asks him as he puts down the little beast he calls Number Three.

"Just last year." Mayuzumi answers. He was living with his parents before then but the main office of the publishing company handling him is in Tokyo and he always needed to come here for some business so it was just easier to move. Mayuzumi didn't decide where he would live, though, Akashi did. When it comes to these things, Akashi is like a personal assistant. Or Mayuzumi is Akashi's slave or something. He doesn't know where to lean when it comes to that red haired gremlin.

"I see." Kagami says. The little beast is already trying to run away from him.

"I'm confused on how I didn't see you here, though."

"I'm on the fifth floor."

"Oh? I'm on the second."

Mayuzumi doesn't know where to go. After Akashi left, he just needed to get some fresh air. Which is weird, because Mayuzumi wouldn't be caught alive making that kind of decision before. Writer's block is really a bitch.

"Is it alright if I walk with you?" Mayuzumi asks.

Kagami looks at him. "Sure. But I'm going to play basketball with some guys after."

"I'll play." Mayuzumi decides.

Kagami just smiles at him. It unnerves him. People don't smile at him. Well, Akashi does. But Akashi isn't people.

  
  
  
  


#

  
  
  


" _You want me to, what now?"_

_"I think it would be good if you take their offer." Akashi says calmly._

_Mayuzumi wants to strangle Akashi. He's thinking murder. Messy, bloody murder -- because the red haired gremlin passed his little stories about Rakuzan to a publishing company and it got an okay._ They said it just needed a little editing, Mayuzumi-san. _Akashi had said._

_"You do realize you sent that story without my consent?"_

_"Yes."_

_"And you expect me to just… say yes to something I didn't know was happening."_

_"Yes."_

_Unbelievable. This kid is something else. He really never changed._

_"Akashi, I regret to inform you but this isn't high school. You are no longer my captain and certainly not the boss of me."_

_"Of course not." Akashi's voice is amused. "I wouldn't presume to tell you what to do, Mayuzumi-san. I just thought as you don't know what else to do after you graduate, this is the next best option."_

_Murder. Or suicide. Take your pick._

_"You're an asshole."_

_"I assume that's a yes."_

_"Of course it's a yes, you fucking red haired gremlin --"_

  
  
  


#

  
  
  


Akashi finds Mayuzumi on the dining table, typing away on his laptop like his life is depending on it.

"Good evening, Mayuzumi-san."

Mayuzumi doesn't answer. He's on a roll.

Akashi seems to respect that. He just puts down the take out in his hands and starts to put plates on the table.

Before, Akashi used to bring his butler which is like a no go to Mayuzumi. He's already dealing with a spoiled brat. He is _not_ going to deal with Sebastian.

(His name was Anthony but it's not like Mayuzumi is going to let an opportunity slide to call Akashi, Ciel.)

When Mayuzumi finishes, Akashi is in the living room, watching a brain dead cell drama about people cheating on each other or something.

"You seem to have found your will to live." Akashi says.

"As soon as you left, it came to me." Mayuzumi snaps. He massages his forehead. "Anyway, I already sent it in your e-mail. Do you as you will."

"Of course." Akashi smiles. _See_ ? Mayuzumi thinks. _This brat smiles at me. A lot_. "How about we eat dinner and you can tell me how you find your muse?"

Mayuzumi snorts. "I played basketball."

"Hmm?"

"I said I played basketball. With Kagami Taiga. He lives here?"

Akashi blinks at him. "Yes. The reason why I chose this place is because I personally knew someone who recommended it."

"You talked to Kagami?"

"No, Kuroko."

Mayuzumi stops mid-sitting. "Huh?"

"They live… _together_." Akashi says, slowly. "Is that a problem?"

"No?" _Why would it be a problem_? "I'm just…" Mayuzumi narrows his eyes. "As someone who used to be in the same position in basketball, the feeling of resentment never really goes away."

"I see. You see him as your rival?"

"I see him as nothing."

"So, you played basketball. _With_ Kagami Taiga."

"And a bunch of his college friends." Is Mayuzumi imagining the bold accusation tone Akashi has in his voice right now? He feels like he needs to explain himself. "I saw him with the dog."

"Number Three."

"Yeah, that little beast."

"Did you enjoy… playing?"

"With the dog?"

"No." Akashi meets his eyes. "With Kagami Taiga."

Did he? Yeah, he did. Passing to Kagami feels… _easy_. It's nice. It must be the effect of being the true light or whatever they call it.

"Sure, I did. I mean, I'm a shadow. He's the true light. You do the math."

Akashi smiles. Not _at_ him. And it's not the usual smile Mayuzumi is seeing. It's something else and it sends a shiver down Mayuzumi's spine.

  
  
  
  


#

  
  
  


_"You? My editor?" Mayuzumi is done with this shit. Truly. "_ You?"

_"Yes." Akashi answers. "I believe you would be more comfortable with someone you know."_

_Better the devil that he knows, huh? "But how are you the editor? Just -- how did you -- you know what. Nevermind. I don't care. I don't care. I don't want to know."_

_Akashi doesn't say anything._

_Which… Mayuzumi doesn't really want to know._

  
  
  


#

  
  
  
  


Mayuzumi knows something is wrong when the guy from Shuutoku is waiting in the court and grins when he sees Mayuzumi and Kagami walking towards him.

"I can't believe it. It really is you, Mayuzumi-san! I really thought Kuroko was pulling my leg!"

Mayuzumi turns to Kagami. "Why is he here?"

"Tetsuya said something about shadows needing time together. He's busy so Takao is here."

"It is _I,_ your fellow shadow man --"

" -- shut up --"

" -- is right here to spend time with you." The guy bows and smirks when he looks up. "Apparently, you need human interaction."

"Who told you that?" Mayuzumi asks. He looks at Kagami.

Kagami shrugs. "Not me! Tetsuya just told me to bring you here!"

"Akashi did." Takao answers. "Which is funny because according to Shin-chan, Akashi doesn't ask for _favors_. Shin-chan asked me if hell froze over."

"Anyway," Kagami looks around and spots his college friends who played with them last time. "They're here."

"Man, passing to someone other than Shin-chan makes me excited."

Mayuzumi snorts. At least he's seeing another person other than Akashi.

  
  
  
  


#

  
  
  
  


Mayuzumi has never seen Akashi so pissed before.

Well. He has. But it was pissed-basketball related Akashi. Mayuzumi hasn't seen _this_ pissed Akashi before. _This_ Akashi looks like he might actually go and murder someone rather than just psychologically destroying them.

Akashi is just staring at his phone, in Mayuzumi's living room, while Mayuzumi is doing his last minute editing before sending it to Akashi's e-mail.

"Midorima is angry."

Mayuzumi looks at him. "Huh?"

"Midorima. Is. Angry."

"I heard you the first time." Mayuzumi replies. "I'm asking, what does that have anything to do with me?"

"Apparently, Takao enjoyed Kagami's company so much and called Kagami a _better_ light."

Mayuzumi chokes on air.

_Jesus Christ,_ Mayuzumi thinks. _How fucking petty_.

Takao had told Mayuzumi that he was tired of Midorima _not_ seeing his feelings or something and said he'll use Kagami as a tool to see if there's a chance.

" _Uh_." Mayuzumi says, dumbly.

Akashi narrows his eyes. "You know something."

"It's not like it's a big deal." Mayuzumi whines. "He was just using Kagami to make Midorima jealous. And it's _working_."

"Hmm."

"Besides, Kagami and Kuroko are together, right? Being jealous of Kagami is useless. It's not like Kagami will return the sentiment."

" _Hmm_."

"Honestly," Mayuzumi sighs. "You miracles are a weird bunch."

  
  
  


#

  
  
  


It doesn't occur to Mayuzumi that he was being kept until Akashi is graduating and told Mayuzumi that the older and more damaged Akashi, who is his father, won't be retiring from his post as a CEO and Akashi will be his editor for a little while longer.

"Uh." Kagami replies, dumbly. Mayuzumi told him _everything_ and even though this kid is as oblivious as a rock, Mayuzumi needs someone else to know. And if he tells Takao this, he won't be living his next few years in peace. "Yeah."

"So, am I being kept?"

"Mayuzumi-san, you know… I… see, you should probably ask Tetsuya about this. Akashi is his friend. What I know about Akashi is just the surface. _You_ probably know more about the guy than I do."

Which leaves him with the said Tetsuya who just looks at him the same way he looks at anything else -- with minimal emotion and less interest with a houseplant.

"Yes, I do think you're being kept."

Mayuzumi groans. "Christ."

"I don't think Akashi-kun knows how to normally just spend time with someone."

" _Jesus --"_ this sounds like a death sentence.

"So, I guess he thought if he gives you a job, a house, a safe environment, it would translate --"

"More and more of this is sounding a bit cave-man like."

Kuroko's eyes are _amused._ He finds Mayuzumi's situation _funny_. "At least you don't have to fear Akashi-kun carrying you on his shoulder. You're much taller than he is."

"I might actually kill him."

"Yes, I think that's half of the point of your relationship with Akashi-kun."

"And the other half?"

Kuroko shrugs. "You tell me."

  
  
  


#

  
  
  


Akashi Seijurou graduates, top of his class, top of his university and Mayuzumi wants to leave.

But Mibuchi has his arm wrap around Mayuzumi and Hayama is basically on his shoulder. Nebuya looks like he might actually tackle Mayuzumi if he tries anything.

"You're overreacting." Mayuzumi announces. They're not but they don't need to know that.

"Sei-chan's father is here and he's _scary._ As you are the only person who brought Sei-chan on his knees, I'm taking my chances."

Mayuzumi rolls his eyes.

But apparently, Mibuchi's fear is justified. Akashi walks towards them with his father in tow. He has a presence similar to what one would feel in a funeral. The rest of them suddenly stand straighter and more formal.

"Father," Akashi says. "This is Mayuzumi-san. The one I'm telling you about."

"The _writer_?" Akashi the First Damage says the word like poison. Mayuzumi is impressed.

"Yes. The writer. Don't talk about me like I'm not here."

Akashi the First looks at him. Like he's trash. "It's just… out of character for my son to disobey me. Imagine my surprise that it's because of you."

_Oh, Lord._ Mayuzumi thinks. Now, he knows where _his_ Akashi gets it from. "Listen, Akashi- _sama_." If Akashi Sr. thinks he's the only one who can make a word sound like an insult, he got one thing coming. "If your son prefers the _company_ of an up and coming writer than the _company_ that's worth billions, maybe you're what's wrong." Means _fuck you_ _and fuck your ancestors, too_.

But instead of being mad, Akashi Sr. chuckles. "I see. Seijurou, bring your friends and _your_ writer, I'll pay for the celebration."

Which leads to Mayuzumi forcibly hanging out with Akashi the First Damage who is _more_ annoying than the Akashi he knows. Before Akashi's father leaves, he turns to his son and says, "Make sure to invite me to the wedding."

" _Father._ "

"Huh?" Mayuzumi asks. "Akashi has a girlfriend?"

Akashi's father offers them a look at what Mayuzumi would file as _amused_. "I'll be going now. I hope to see you soon and to get to know you better."

"I'd rather _die_." Mayuzumi replies, automatically. But Akashi's father is already leaving.

  
  
  


#

  
  
  


"Mom, what are you doing here? Am I not calling enough?" is what he says as soon as he sees his mother on the other side of the door when someone knocks.

His mother rolls her eyes. "I'm here because you call enough but I haven't seen you in a year."

Yep. He hasn't left Tokyo for a whole year and for that time, the only people he met were Akashi, Kagami, Takao, Kuroko and a bunch of other people that weren't his friends to begin with. Okay, so it sounds a bit depressing if he puts it that way.

"Come in, mom. How's dad?"

His mother enters the apartment with curiosity that can rival a cat's. She looks around and looks surprised. "Your place is clean."

_Because Akashi pays for someone to clean it twice a week._ "I'm an _adult_."

"That you are -- what's that?"

The _that_ is Number Three. Kagami and Kuroko went on a date and needed someone to babysit the little beast. Mayuzumi volunteered because he likes the little beast now, damn it.

"A friend's dog."

"A _friend_?"

"I do have _friends_ , mom." Mayuzumi doesn't want to sound whiny or whatever but. "They're my neighbors, too. A few floors up."

"Oh, I see. I guess my worry is unfounded."

"What? No. Of course, not. You can worry anytime."

His mom laughs. He really loves her. "Anyway, your dad might visit next week. He has a business --"

The door opens suddenly and it's Akashi, saying _I'm home_.

At that moment, Mayuzumi had a vision. It was one of those memories he had in Kagami and Kuroko's apartment. Kuroko was making a something, Mayuzumi forgot, and Kagami came home and Kuroko fondly said, _welcome home_ and it was one of those times Mayuzumi genuinely felt bad being single and wanted to strangle Kagami and Kuroko for making him feel that way.

In reality, that memory makes him automatically reply, "Welcome home."

His mom whips her head. "Huh?"

"Thank you -- oh." Akashi says. "My apologies. You have a guest."

"This is my mother." Mayuzumi states, drily. "Mom, this is -- _mom_?"

His mom has a hand against her mouth and looks like she's surprised as she's staring at Akashi.

"Mom?" Mayuzumi rubs his mother's back. "This is Akashi Seijurou, my editor. He's, uh --"

"No. No." His mom shakes her head. "It's okay. Um, Seijurou, is it?"

"Yes, Mayuzumi-san."

"Would you like to stay for dinner? I'll be cooking for my son here. And as you are here already…"

"It would be my pleasure." Akashi says and Mayuzumi can't deny it. He's _smooth_ . He looks at Mayuzumi. "Mayu -- _ah_ ." Akashi looks like he's thinking. He smiles, " _Chihiro-san_."

"Gah?"

"Can we talk? It's about your book." Akashi looks at his mother. "Let me borrow your son for a while."

"Of course. I'll be… in the kitchen."

Mayuzumi watches his mother walk away. "My mother looks surprised for some reason."

"Maybe it's because of my presence?" Akashi suggests.

"Akashi, I know you think the world revolves around you but I don't think that's the case this time."

Akashi chuckles. "I'll be calling you your given name, _Chihiro-san_ , considering your mother is the _real_ Mayuzumi-san. Isn't it only respectful for you to do the same?"

Mayuzumi scowls. "You want me to call you _Seijurou_?"

Akashi stares at him. His eyes look hazy for a moment. "Yes. That's exactly it."

Mayuzumi rolls his eyes. "Whatever, _Seijurou_. Tell me about the book details before mom finishes dinner."

  
  
  


#

  
  
  


It's Takao who enlightens him.

" _Dude_ , Mayuzumi-san, you're basically in a relationship with him."

Mayuzumi splutters. "What? _No_. Why would you say that?"

"Uh. You met his father, he met your mother? You basically live together too."

"We do _not_ live together."

"Last night, you were grocery shopping with him."

"Because he's mad that I eat at Kagami's all the time."

"Because he's _jealous._ Face it, Mayuzumi-san, Akashi thinks you're pulling a me whenever you hang out with the True Light or whatever."

"That's not true." Mayuzumi wants to deny it. But he seems like fighting a losing battle.

"You are dating a Miracle. What's worse is that you're dating the Captain." Takao cackles. "And you're not even getting the _real_ pros here."

"The money?"

"The -- you know what, that's true, too but I meant the sex."

"What -- I do not want to have sex with Akashi."

Takao stares at him. "Bullshit."

"Who wants to have sex with Aka -- _stop_. If you raise your hand to make a point, I'm telling Midorima."

Takao rolls his eyes. "You act like that's a bad thing. I'll just get Shin-chan angrily complaining to Akashi _and_ I'll also get Shin-chan wanting to prove he's _better_. I win, either way."

"You are gross."

"Mayuzumi-san, you will come to the dark side soon enough. Just stop fighting fate."

  
  
  


#

  
  
  


Later that night, Mayuzumi feels like he fought an entire army of basketball players and barely survived by the skin of his teeth. He leans back in the comfortable couch Akashi bought, and he thinks on how Akashi rented this apartment, and he thinks of Akashi being his editor and --

_So, I guess he thought if he gives you a job, a house, a safe environment, it would translate --_

Jesus Christ. Mayuzumi has also been in training to be a fucking _husband_ . _For_ Akashi.

Akashi is fucking providing. _It would translate_ that Akashi is wooing him. Mayuzumi is being wooed. By Akashi.

By _Akashi_.

By a fucking red haired gremlin.

By proving to Mayuzumi that he can provide.

"Chihiro-san," Akashi says as he finds Mayuzumi looking dejected on the couch. Mayuzumi wants to _cry_. "Are you alright?"

"I'm not taking your name." Mayuzumi announces. "I will _not_ share a last name with your father."

"I-- _Chihiro-san_ ." Akashi -- no. _No_. Seijurou breathes. "What are you saying?"

"You're going to act dumb right here? Right now? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were planning this. I'll be more surprised if you tell me you didn't imagine our wedding."

"I didn't." Seijurou says. Mayuzumi gives him a look. "Paris. Around night time. The stars there is a sight to behold. I like you in a suit. You would look gorgeous."

Mayuzumi sighs. What's the point of fighting what's already in front of you? "I'm still not taking your name."

Seijurou is quiet. When Mayuzumi looks up, he realizes that this is the first time he sees Seijurou blushing. "My father is okay with that. He said the company's name still better be _Akashi_."

Mayuzumi is speechless. "Your family _is_ insane."

"It will be yours, too."

"Yay." Mayuzumi sarcastically says.

  
  
  


#

  
  
  


Things don't change for the better. There's nothing that actually changed. They just… continue as they are. Perhaps, that was the point. Maybe Seijurou and Chihiro _are_ Seijurou _and_ Chihiro even before… all this.

Well. If there was one thing that changed is that the Lights attend the Shadows' Gathering. Which put a frown and a pout in Takao's face.

"It's supposed to be _our_ time." Takao whines.

Midorima adjusts his glasses and looks at Kagami who's cooking. "He's here, though."

"Because this is his house? And he's cooking for us?"

Midorima doesn't say anything.

Mayuzumi sips his tea. Loudly.

Takao clicks his tongue and eagerly looks at Mayuzumi. "Mayuzumi-san, congratulations with your engagement."

He wants to tell Takao to shove that shit where the sun doesn't shine but considering it's true…

"Thanks." Mayuzumi says and he wants to pat himself in the back because he said that without gritting his teeth.

"Man, all of my co-shadow men are engaged. Shin-chan, when will it be our turn?"

Mayuzumi knows Takao is joking. Everyone does. Akashi probably knows, too. The next thing Midorima says isn't, though.

"After my graduation." Midorima answers.

There's a beat of silence in the table where the only thing that they hear is Kagami's cooking in the kitchen.

And then, "Alright. So --"

" _Takao-kun--"_

"Oi, are you going to ignore that?"

"We will talk about it later. Alone. When we are not surrounded by meddling cats." Takao hisses, refusing to look at his pre-fiancé.

Mayuzumi smirks. "You are not going to know peace after this, you know."

"Yeah, I know."

"Literally, I will use this as blackmail material."

"Yes, I know, Mayuzumi-san." Takao sighs. "I know."

"Here, I finished -- um, what's going on?" Kagami asks, and he has plates in his hands.

"Nothing, Taiga-kun." Tetsuya says sweetly. "Nothing at all."


	2. Here lies temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's fucking. Just Akashi and Mayuzumi fucking and enjoying it. You should, too.

Mayuzumi finds himself in a situation that he didn't think he'd be in, no matter how much he imagines it.

He's on top of Seijuurou, looking down at him and he's wearing a dress that looks a lot like Ringo-tan.

This is like… his wet dream. Except it's real.

Mayuzumi rubs Seijuurou's inner thigh, and watches as Seijuurou's eyes widens and moans out of reflex.

_Very_ real. Jesus.

"Chihiro-san, I--"

"Is this what you're planning to happen?" He asks, as he touches every part of Seijuurou's body that's exposed and feels him shiver beneath his touch. "Do you want me to _fuck_ you?"

In all honesty, Mayuzumi wouldn't blame Seijuurou if he does feel that way. They haven't really done anything like this except french kisses. He doesn't think it matters, anyway. They will be married. They'll have a lot of time.

"Yes." Seijuurou answers, meekly.

Meekly. Submissive. Blushing. High School Mayuzumi wouldn't even dream of seeing Akashi like this.

"All you have to do is ask, you know." Mayuzumi replies, and kisses Seijuurou on the forehead, his eyes, his nose and goes straight to his neck and _bites_.

" _Chihiro-san--"_

_Yes_ , Mayuzumi thinks as he kisses the skin he bit, uses his tongue as he soothes it. _That's the sound._

He takes off his shirt and feels Seijuurou following him with his eyes. He feels a bit smug as he feels Seijuurou's cock hardens against his thigh.

"Easy, boy." Mayuzumi chuckles. "We got plenty of time, _Seijuurou_."

Seijuurou _shudders_.

Mayuzumi starts to undress Seijuurou, slowly and kisses every part that gets exposed as he goes. Seijuurou breathes heavily, and pulls his hair when Mayuzumi sucks his nipple and bites.

"Chihiro-san, _what_ \--"

"Foreplay." He whispers against his skin as his hands busied themselves in Seijuurou's skirt. He's not taking it off. Seijuurou just gonna have to deal with being fucked while he's wearing it. He takes off Seijuurou's underwear and goes straight to his cock.

Seijuurou is average sized and Mayuzumi can fit him perfectly in his mouth. He licks his lips before going in and Seijuurou gasps as his hands pull Mayuzumi's hair again.

"Oh, _God --"_ he choked out as Mayuzumi sucks the tip. "Too good, I'm gonna --" but Mayuzumi doesn't care. He continues taking Seijuurou in his mouth and hum as the tip touches his throat.

Seijuurou hisses. "Chihiro-san, I can't -- please --" he croaks out.

Mayuzumi lets go of his cock with a pop. "I was enjoying that."

"I don't want to finish with your mouth."

"Yeah, yeah." Mayuzumi waves him away. Because that's so cute to consider. Seijuurou is blushing and hearing him say that when he looks so delicious -- Mayuzumi is just a man. "You have lube and a condom here?"

"Condom?" Seijuurou blinks. "Aren't we clean?"

"Cleaning up is going to be a bitch." Mayuzumi says as he positions himself in front of Seijuurou. He spreads his legs away from each other. Seijuurou blushes. "And it might upset your stomach. I might come _inside_ you later. But not right now."

Seijuurou looks away. "The words that come out of your mouth, Chihiro-san."

Mayuzumi snorts as he spreads a lube between his fingers. "You seduced me by cosplaying my favorite magical girl. You can't talk."

Seijuurou looks like he has something more to say so Mayuzumi pushes one finger in and finds Seijuurou gasping and clenching. He kisses Seijuurou's inner thigh and pushes in more.

"Chihiro-san --"

"Preparing you." Mayuzumi says. "Is it uncomfortable?"

"A bit."

"Okay." Mayuzumi replies as his finger continues searching for that one particular spot and he tries a little bit to left and Seijuurou gasps. "Uh huh. It's here?"

"What -- what was _that_ \--"

"Prostate." He keeps hitting _that_ spot. 

"Chihiro-san, it feels too go --" he chokes out.

"Yes, I know. I'm adding another finger."

"You don't have to say it every time!"

Mayuzumi chuckles. "But I will." As he scissors Seijuurou.

"Chihiro-san, _please_ \--"

Mayuzumi curses as he takes off his finger and positions the head of his cock. "I'm going in."

" _Yeeeees --"_ Seijuurou hisses.

Mayuzumi pushes and watches Seijuurou's eyes widen. He takes off Seijuurou's wig and pulls his hair. Red, red, _red_ \--

"I'm going to fuck my future husband now." He announces.

"Chihiro-san--"

_Slowly_ , Mayuzumi reminds himself as he goes out and in and grinds a little deeper when he reaches inside. _Slowly_.

Seijuurou doesn't disappoint. He hisses, moans and chokes out words Mayuzumi doesn't really hear. He arches his back and says, "Faster, _please_."

It's the _please_ that got to Mayuzumi.

"Since you asked so nicely." Mayuzumi whispers. And fucks Seijuurou like a madman.

He doesn't think. He can't, anyway. His brain goes to a place where there's nothing but the suction of Seijuurou on his cock and Seijuurou moaning his name like a prayer.

He feels _it_ coming. The pleasure. He faces Seijuurou and bites his lip. "Open your eyes." He orders. Seijuurou opens them, with much difficulty. "I want to see you."

And Seijuurou clenches against him and _comes._

He laughs. "That's what gets you to the edge?"

Seijuurou shuts him up by kissing him. One, two, three thrusts and it's all over.

He falls on top of Seijuurou, sweaty and gross. "We need to shower."

"Can we enjoy this first?"

Mayuzumi shrugs. "Sure."

"You seem to know what to do, Chihiro-san."

_Ah_. "When I was in college, I fooled around for a bit."

"Hmm."

"I only did it with one person. Ichika-san. She's my senior. She was graduating when we did it, though."

"You did this… with her?"

"Uh, no. She taught me what to do if this happens." Mayuzumi says and realises that they stopped around the time Seijuurou resurfaced his life. He laughs. "I see."

"What?"

"Nothing. What? Are you jealous?"

Seijuurou shakes his head. "If you didn't do what you did with her, you probably wouldn't know what to do with me. And my plan would have failed."

Mayuzumi stands up. Seijuurou looks at him, strangely but exclaims _put me down_! when Mayuzumi carries him princess style.

"We're going to shower." Mayuzumi says and Seijuurou complies.

Almost too easy.

Mayuzumi doesn't complain.


	3. Hello, old friend. We meet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i miss bokushi that lil bastard

When Mayuzumi opens the door of his apartment, he sees Seijuurou sitting in the living room. Like a creep. The TV is off, he's not reading any book, and there's no phone on his hand.

He snorts. "Honestly." He closes the door and walks to the couch to put down his bag. "What are you doing?"

"It's nice to see you, Chihiro."

Mayuzumi's eyes widen and he turns around to find  _ Seijuurou _ staring at him.

The atmosphere changes. It becomes a little deadly, pins and needles quiet.

" _ You _ …"

Seijuurou smiles. Not the kind of smile Mayuzumi is accustomed to. No, it's the smile Akashi had in high school. The one where Mayuzumi doesn't know if he's really smiling or just hiding something. "I'm not going to do anything bad, I just wanted to see you."

"Where's… the  _ other _ one?" He asks.

"Asleep. I asked if I could wake up so I could talk to you."

"Are you going to threaten me not to hurt him or something?"

Seijuurou laughs. "Is that what you think I'm going to do?"

"What else is there?"

" _ I  _ found you first." He announces. "You  _ were _ mine, now, you're his and I just want to say goodbye one last time."

_ I was never yours _ , is on the tip of Mayuzumi's tongue but he doesn't want to provoke this Akashi.

"You have a look that says you were never mine." Akashi comments and Mayuzumi wants to roll his eyes. "How are you?"

"You came back from whatever graveyard you were in and you'll ask me how I am?"

Seijuurou says nothing.

Mayuzumi shrugs. "I'm… okay. I'm working as a writer and I got engaged."

"That's good."

"You said you want to say goodbye."

"Yes."

"Then, why aren't you?"

"I want a little more time." Seijuurou answers, a little soft. Gentle. Quiet. "I liked you."

"Liked?"

Seijuurou smiles at him, sadly. "A lot. It was horrible. I just wanted to be near you all the time. I wanted to know more about you."

_ To the point you stalked me _ , Mayuzumi says in his head.  _ To the point you read my favorite light novels. And continued reading them even when you didn't need to. _

It was a little (very) creepy but it's not like Mayuzumi cares at this point.

"You were an asshole." Mayuzumi replies. "And a little bit of a spoiled brat. And I  _ hated _ everything about you but I don't think I hated you. You were… entertaining."

"You were supposed to entertain me but it's the other way around, huh?"

Mayuzumi smirks. "Well, yeah. You're not the only one who's supposed to enjoy it."

Seijuurou nods. "I'm sleepy. I want to sleep."

"Wait -- if you --"

"I'll be gone, forever." Seijuurou yawns. "By the time  _ he  _ wakes up, there's no reason for me to exist."

"What are you talking about?"

"I was created by his mind because he was weak and needed defending."

"He isn't weak --"

"There's nothing to defend anymore. He doesn't need me."

It's quiet.

Mayuzumi rubs his face. "What do you want, then?"

Seijuurou stares at him. "Is it possible if you hold me the same way you do with him until I fall asleep?"

_ You say the other one is weak _ , Mayuzumi comes towards him and positions himself right so Seijuurou can wrap his arm around Mayuzumi.  _ But aren't you the same way as he is? _

"Thank you."

Mayuzumi kisses his forehead. "You're still an asshole."

The other Akashi's laugh vibrates in his chest.

Mayuzumi will be caught dead before the other Akashi can hear this but he's going to miss the little brat.


	4. Ending

_ This is Mayuzumi Chihiro. My apologies for not contacting you. It has been a few hectic months, to be honest. _

  
  


#

  
  


" _ Mayuzumi- _ kun, are you listening?"

Seijuurou flinches as his last name was called.  _ Mayuzumi _ . He's a Mayuzumi now, has been for two months but being called that still feels strange.

In a good way.

"Yes. I'm sorry. What are we discussing?"

"It's about assigning a new editor for your  _ husband _ \--

Seijuurou flinches again.

  
  


#

  
  


_ Seijuurou is a handful. He's always doing something that makes me worry. Just today, he told me that he's going to investigate one of the longtime partners of his father in business.  _

_ It's okay, I have two hands. _

  
  


#

  
  


"Kurochin is not going to attend?" Murasakibara asks as he sits down across Seijuurou. They're in Maji Burger for their monthly Teiko Meeting.

Haizaki has been  _ forced _ to go, who is grumbling on the side as Kise (knowingly) annoys him. Nijimura-san sometimes skypes them as they do the meeting, but he's been busy with his family. An  _ actual _ wife and a son family. He got married two years prior.

"He's not." Seijuurou patiently answers. "Himuro-san --" Murasakibara's eyebrow twitches at the mention of his name. "-- apparently called his brother and he came along. Also, Murasakibara, he's a  _ Kagami _ now."

Murasakibara snorts. "Like you're a Mayuzumi now, huh? Should I call you Mayu-chin?"

Seijuurou is saved when Aomine comes barging in with Momoi in tow.

"Sorry, we're late!" Momoi announces. "Dai-chan forgot to pick me up!"

"I did not forgot to pick up my girlfriend -- I was in the -- I was -- I bought a ring --"

The entire establishment goes quiet.

"You know," Haizaki breaks it. "Other than basketball, you're really lame, huh."

  
  
  


#

  
  
  


_ Sorry. I have been talking about Seijuurou too much. How about Masaomi? I can tell you he's doing alright. _

_ Quick question, why is he the personified version of funerals? _

  
  
  


#

  
  


_ Seijuurou has always been afraid of his father. He's the head of the family, and even his relatives knew that his father isn't someone to mess with. _

_ Even when his mother was alive, Masaomi had always had one expression. Serious and rough. And that's also his attitude to everything and everyone around him, including to his wife and son. Sometimes, Seijuurou would wonder if his father was a robot. But there was one time -- and the only time -- that Akashi Masaomi showed a gentle expression; it was when Seijuurou's mother died, and Masaomi had to look at the picture of his wife, for one last time. _

_ Seijuurou is shocked he's seeing the same expression now, while Masaomi is sitting across him. _

_ "Father?" Seijuurou asks. Did someone die? _

_ Masaomi doesn't say anything. Just pours two glasses of rum and passes one to Seijuurou. "You're old enough for this." _

_ "Yes." Seijuurou takes it. "Thank you, father." _

_ Masaomi drinks his glass, one shot. "You married for love. I never had that luxury. Everything I ever did was your grandfather's will. Even with my marriage." _

_ Masaomi looks wistfully in the distance. "That doesn't mean I didn't love your mother, I did. I do. But I never knew how to be your mother's husband or your father. That's why when it looked like you wanted this man to be yours, I knew I had to give it to you." _

_ Seijuurou has never heard his father use this soft tone to him. Not once. Not even when he needed it the most. _

_ "This is the only thing I can do for you. So, congratulations, Seijuurou. May your love and marriage prosper." _

  
  


#

  
  


"See? Sei-chan is right about that bastard! He's been stealing from the company for  _ years _ ! I'm so glad Sei-chan got him before it escalated!"

" _ We _ got him. Technically, Nebuya did since he's in charge of the investigation."

"I wanted to punch him in the face but you said I should go to the next big thing." Nebuya shrugs.

Seijuurou is surrounded by his former basketball teammates and now co-workers. When Seijuurou took over the company, his first move was to make Mibuchi his vice president and Nebuya and Hayama to be shareholders. They wanted Chihiro-san to pinch in but he blocked  _ all  _ of them. Yes, even Seijuurou.

("You're going to tell me,  _ Hayama _ wouldn't steal your phone to piss me off?"

And well. He got a point, right)

"Anyway. We probably should go home. Tomorrow, we will be busy on paperworks and what we should do about this. The media, the everything --" Seijuurou wants to groan but. "Let's give this day to us."

"Can we go to your house? Mayuzumi-san is going to cook, right? I've been craving his miso soup since I last ate it!" Hayama exclaims.

"That was two months ago." Mibuchi states.

"Well, we tried to visit him four weeks ago but he said he will boil us alive if we come near his door."

Seijuurou remembers that. Chihiro-san is a different version of himself when he's nearing his deadline.

"He's getting old." Nebuya shakes his head. "We need a lot of rice."

  
  
  


#

  
  


_ I'm sure you would have wanted to see them. I'm sorry that you couldn't get the chance. Seijuurou and I got married a week ago. He looked really beautiful with his suit. He cried. A lot. Let me attach a picture of it so you can laugh at it with us. _

  
  
  


#

  
  
  


Seijuurou smiles as he meets another new investor. He offers his hand, "Hello. I'm  _ Mayuzumi _ Seijuurou of Akashi Enterprise."

  
  
  


#

  
  
  


_ Saomi-san, thank you for Seijuurou. I will love him in your stead. _

_ I hope you're satisfied with me, as your son-in-law. I will do my best to make Seijuurou happy. _

_ Yours, _

_ Chihiro. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and it's done! thank you for reading!
> 
> as you can see, it's mayuzumi talking to akashi's mother and a snippet of akashi's life with his friends as a mayuzumi now. 
> 
> also in my version, akashi's dad has gone to therapy he may not be the best for now ever but he's trying lol
> 
> i think what i like about this chapter is that quiet and calm life akashi has on how i write it. i feel like akashi is always living on edge or being a fast lane because he has to chase something. when i was writing this, it seems to be just... slice of life with a hint of romance and i like that. because i always write akashi as this character that's living with a double edged sword pointed at his neck lol. anyway im rambling hope you enjoy


	5. Prologue

Akashi finds himself checking the light novels section of a bookstore Mibuchi wanted to check out. His body moves first before his mind thinks it over. He doesn't stop himself from taking one of the obnoxious covers with a magical girl in it and flipping through the pages, though.

He doesn't get it. Most of the stuff in this novel makes no sense, it has zero logic and the rest of Rakuzan would never read something like this.

Except for  _ one _ .

Akashi finds himself in the cashier paying. The book is already in his hand when Mibuchi says, "Mayuzumi-san would  _ love _ that."

"Yes, he would." Akashi smiles.

Mibuchi starts talking about the books they bought themselves.

Akashi listens, because Mibuchi Reo is interesting.

  
  
  
  


#

  
  
  
  


Akashi installs _Call Of Duty_ and _Overwatch_ in his laptop and plays it. He promises himself a few hours, at best; what happened is different, though. He wasted his entire holiday and blinks at his clock.

"It's one AM, Hayama-san." Akashi says. As a captain, he will call his other teammates casually. But outside the court, he's just Akashi Seijurou, second year. That's a whole year younger than the rest of them.

"Yeah, so? You did  _ so  _ great in that combo, though. You rock as D.Va!"

"You think so?"

"I  _ know _ so! Come on, another round! I have a few friends on the other side of the world that want to play with the  _ Emperor _ ."

"I would be honored."

"Don't be so stiff, Akashi~ it's fine, it's fine!" Hayama clicks his tongue gleefully. "Hey, mind if I make a Seirin member join?"

"Seirin?"

"Izuki plays  _ Overwatch _ . Man's a beast! He can contact Kagami and Himuro for us! It'd be fun!"

"You're friends with the point guard of Seirin?"

"Yeah. He's a little weird with the puns but he got a girlfriend that laughs at them so less awkward silences now. Kagami might say no, though. Unless Kuroko is also awake. He usually yells at us because we're  _ morons _ . Himuro is always game! I rarely can contact him, though."

Akashi should have been asleep at nine PM. He should have been peacefully lying down and waking up at six AM tomorrow.

He  _ should _ . He always  _ should _ .

But this is  _ fun _ . So, he says, "Contact them."

" _ Great! _ "

An hour later, Kagami, Himuro, Izuki, Seirin's coach, Aida and the former captain of Touou, Imayoshi are in the game with them. Akashi can hear Kuroko in Kagami's audio, with a dog whining in the background.

"Akashi is here, y'all!" Hayama announces.

"We can tell. Nobody will use Red_Emperor as a username and get away with it." Imayoshi comments as Hayama snickers.

"You should change yours as CreepyMan666, Imayoshi." Aida counters.

"We're in the same team." Imayoshi whines.

Hayama cackles as Himuro adds, "Still traumatized on how she beat your ass?"

Everybody is teasing and laughing at each other. Akashi laughs with them, and it doesn't feel weird. It makes him feel like he belongs.

Akashi does a move that kills the enemy and everyone cheers in his ears.

"What the fuck, Akashi, you fucking  _ beast _ !"

"Was that good?" Akashi asks.

"Was that good?" Imayoshi repeats with a tone. " _ Was that good? _ That was good!"

Aida just keeps on yelling some curse words Akashi didn't know existed.

"Akashi is good at this, too? We're fucked if we played against him!" Kagami exclaims.

Himuro just chuckles.

"That's my Emperor!" Hayama boastfully yells. " _ Yeeees! _ "

Akashi sleeps at nine AM, with an alarm. Hayama said there's another game at eleven AM.

  
  
  


#

  
  
  


Nebuya, Akashi finds out, hangs out with Otsubo, Miyaji, and Kiyoshi every weekend. Sometimes, Wakamatsu, Okamura and some of the members of Kaijou.

They don't do much. They watch movies, TV shows and some animated ones. But right now, though, they're about to watch some Japanese Idols concert because it's Miyaji's turn.

"Why are you doing this here." Midorima says. Not  _ ask _ . It's like he's demanding, anyway. "And why is  _ Akashi  _ here?"

"Mine." Nebuya grunts as he chews his popcorn. "Also, I don't know why we're here."

"Your mom said you have no friends." Miyaji replies. "Already contacted Takao to babysit you."

Midorima grits his teeth but says nothing. "He better have some snacks with him."

"Yeah. Otsubo called him first."

Otsubo just shrugs.

Akashi is sitting between Nebuya and Otsubo. When the movie plays, they start singing along with the idols. It takes only Akashi fifteen minutes before he's singing along with them.

Midorima offers him a look of pity. He shakes his head and slaps the back of Takao's head.

  
  
  


#

  
  
  


Akashi smiles at Mayuzumi who looks like he wants nothing more than to murder all of them. Rakuzan visits him and Mayuzumi's parents let them in like they're their own children.

"Get out of my house."

"Your mom would be upset." Akashi replies.

Mayuzumi groans. "Damn it."

Akashi chuckles lightly, until it fades.

Mayuzumi gives him a suspicious look and raises an eyebrow. "I'd regret this but what's wrong with you?"

"Hmm?"

"You did that thing normal people do when they're upset."

Akashi would feel offended if he didn't know what Mayuzumi had to endure when he was Akashi's captain. "I just feel like I'm not exactly  _ me _ , like how the rest of you are."

Mayuzumi leans backwards away from him. "What?"

"You all have identity. Mibuchi Reo likes classics, you like magical girls, Nebuya likes Japanese Idols and Hayama likes online games and I adapted them as mine. It's like I have no identity as you guys are."

Mayuzumi stares at him, looks away and says, "My favorite is ramen because my mom cooks it as a celebration food for herself. I like Western old music because my dad plays it every Sunday. I have a cousin who likes going into trains and randomly leaving in stations far away from her home and I like doing that. Some of the movies I rewatch every now and then are the movies I used to watch with my grandparents when I visited them every summer."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because… because I don't know,  _ shit, _ I think we're all just mosaics of people. It's not  _ that _ you have no identity. You're just manifestations of every identity you ever loved."

Akashi blinks at Mayuzumi, chuckles. Mayuzumi rolls his eyes. When Mayuzumi looks away from him, Akashi gazes at him. And thinks,  _ I'd follow you anywhere. _


End file.
